Right Now
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Estou aqui por que pode ser nossa última noite juntos, por um longo tempo. Não me mande embora. - Roy & Riza - Oneshot - Presente para Mizinha Cristopher


**N/A: **_Fullmetal Alchemist_ não me pertence.

Mais uma fic Royai, dessa vez, presente pra minha xará Mizinha Cristopher. Espero que goste! :]

Bom, essa fic se passa logo após a Riza receber a ameaça do Pride e ser acalmada pelo Roy, que sem perceber, ligou na hora certa pra ela. – Eu adooooro essa cena, só pra constar... hehehe'

* * *

**Right Now**,

Roy Mustang & Riza Hawkeye

* * *

Deixou ração no pote de Black Hayate e saiu da cozinha em direção a sala. Pendurou seu sobretudo nas costas de uma cadeira, desviou das caixas no chão e se sentou no sofá, largando o peso completamente. Soltou os cabelos, abriu a parte de cima da farda e permitiu-se respirar profundamente. Depois, deixou seu olhar vago percorrer no cômodo; sem surpresa alguma, pegou-se fitando o telefone sobre a mesa.

"_Roy..."_

Desde que havia se tornado assistente pessoal do Führer eles não haviam se aproximado novamente. Aquela ligação, feita repentinamente, havia sido a primeira vez em dias que tinha ouvido sua voz. Aquele tom rouco, brincalhão... A preocupação e o entendimento mesmo à distância... Suspirou e sorriu, deitando o corpo no sofá enquanto tirava suas botas. Era terrível estar longe dele, mantida como refém. Sabia que ele não estava encarando isso muito bem... Entretanto, a distancia agora era fundamental.

Já que agora ela tinha certeza de que estava sendo observada.

Hayate, que depois de comer foi se deitar próximo ao sofá, correu em direção da porta, depois de longos minutos. Riza fitando o teto, mal percebeu a ação. Só percebeu que estava chegando alguém quando ouviu as batidas na porta.

Ergueu-se, passando as mãos no cabelo para ajeitá-los. Descalça, caminhou rapidamente até a porta. O seu coração acelerou quando ela viu quem estava ali pelo olho-mágico. A abriu, com pressa, vendo Hayate correr em círculos ao redor das pernas do moreno que trazia na mão direita um vaso e na esquerda um buquê de rosas.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Coronel?

- Boa noite pra você também. – Retrucou – E pra quê tanta formalidade? Eu te trouxe flores!

Ela sorriu e inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás.

- Entre, Roy.

Sorrindo, ele entrou no pequeno apartamento, já se dirigindo para a mesa da cozinha. Colocou o belo vaso no centro desta, e o buquê de rosas vermelhas dentro deste. Em seguida voltou ao hall, aonde Riza ainda estava – por estar trancando a porta – e deixou seu sobretudo e cachecol ali pendurados.

- Você sabe que não deveria estar aqui.

Ela murmurou, ficando encostada na parede do minúsculo corredor, olhando para as costas do seu superior. O viu se virar, a olhando com um semblante triste. Aproximou-se dois passos, e ele fez o mesmo. Roy suspirou enquanto a puxava pra si, num abraço apertado. Escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, e permaneceu ali imóvel. Ela, depois de alguns segundos, começou a passar as pontas dos dedos em suas costas, o acalmando.

- Eu precisava te ver. – Empurrou-a com gentileza, não se afastando completamente. – Você não está bem. Não tem dormido direito? O que é esse corte no seu rosto?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto balançava a cabeça. Como poderia dizer o que havia descoberto aquela noite? Se ela estava, de fato, sendo vigiada, não seria um perigo enorme ter Roy ali? Não seria melhor mandá-lo embora? Como ela conseguiria reunir a força necessária para fazê-lo? Encarou Roy, como se pedisse para que ele entendesse. E ele entendeu.

- Certo...

- Eu deveria perguntar o mesmo... – Interrompeu-o, erguendo a mão para passar por seu rosto – Você tem olheiras profundas.

- Dormir na minha cama, sozinho e no escuro ajuda a minha tristeza aumentar. – Ela sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar mais – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Riza.

Como resposta ela apenas cobriu a pouca distância que havia entre eles, roçando seus lábios nos dele. Sentiu uma de suas mãos enterrando no seu cabelo, a puxando levemente mais pra si. Sentiu a língua dele lhe pedindo passagem, e fechando os olhos, se entregou. O segurando pela frente da camisa, começou a caminhar para trás. As mãos dele já estavam em sua cintura, a impedindo se afastar um só milímetro. Depois, inquietas, as mãos desciam para os quadris forçando-a mais contra seu corpo.

- Roy – Ela o chamou com a voz já fraca, arfando enquanto o sentia tirar a parte de cima de sua farda -já aberta anteriormente - enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. – Você sabe que _realmente_ não deveria estar aqui...

_Sim_, respondeu ele por pensamento, _eu sei_. A idéia de estar sendo observado de perto pelos homúnculos não o agradava nem um pouco. Entretanto, eles já estavam separados! _Todos_ eles.

Mordeu a curva do seu pescoço levemente quando sentiu as mãos dela se aventurarem nas suas costas.

- Estou aqui por que pode ser nossa última noite juntos, por um longo tempo. – Ele se afastou do corpo dela, apenas para observá-la melhor. As bochechas já estavam coradas, os lábios levemente inchados. – Não me mande embora, Riza.

- Eu não acho correto, e sei que você também não... – Ele beijou sua testa, sua bochecha, seu queixo, e começou a seguir para o pescoço – Deveríamos nos manter afastados...

Apesar de todas aquelas afirmações ela sabia que Roy não iria embora. Como confirmação, o sentiu erguendo sua camiseta preta aos poucos.

- Você realmente deveria parar...

Suspirou quando o viu dar um passo para trás, os olhos ainda mais escuros de desejo enquanto corria a parte de seu corpo que havia deixado a mostra. Sentiu as pernas bambearem quando viu que sorrindo, ele voltou a olhar em seus olhos, enquanto desabotoava a própria camisa. A gravata já havia sido lançada no chão.

- Eu não posso.

Aquilo era muito errado! Roy não sabia que ela havia acabado de ser ameaçada por um homúnculo, que havia lhe dado a certeza de que a observaria das sombras. Ele apenas suspeitava do Führer...

- Você sabe que isso não é permitido...

Apelar para seus cargos no exercito agora parecia – e era – burrice. Eles nunca haviam se importado com aquilo, afinal, quando estavam sozinhos eram apenas Roy e Riza. Sempre havia sido assim, desde que eram jovens...

- Esqueça isso pelos próximos minutos, Riza.

Falou em tom de quem se encerra a conversa e se aproximou novamente, a puxando pela cintura de encontro ao seu corpo. Subiu as mãos pelas suas costas, enquanto começava a caminhar a levando para o quarto. Desviou das inúmeras caixas no chão, murmurando seu descontentamento sobre elas estarem ali ainda, e a fez rir um pouco.

A fez rir mais ainda quando a jogou carinhosamente na cama. O som do seu riso soando como musica, o acalmando e fazendo-o esquecer muitos problemas. Ele subiu em cima dela em poucos movimentos, mantendo o peso do corpo nos braços. Desceu o rosto em seu pescoço e respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume delicioso de seus cabelos o deixar tonto.

- Ah Riza, você me faz tão mal...

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar aborrecida, sentiu os seus lábios sendo pressionados pelos dele. Levou uma das mãos a nuca e aos fios de cabelo negro, o incentivando a continuar seus beijos lascivos. Vendo isso, abandonou a boca da loura para pode beijar de seu queixo até sua orelha, onde sabia ser o ponto fraco dela. Ouviu o primeiro som desconexo escapar, no mesmo momento em que com a mão livre ela tentava desabotoar sua calça.

- Com pressa, querida? – Sussurrou com a voz rouca contra sua orelha a fazendo estremecer. – Deixe que eu faço isso... – Segurou as mãos dela acima da cabeça, a fazendo morder o lábio diante da ansiedade pelo que estava por vir – Fique quietinha agora.

Com a mão livre, passou a ponta dos dedos na lateral do corpo dela a fazendo arquear as costas. Parou a mão quando alcançou sua coxa, a apertando levemente sobre o tecido da calça ainda, voltando o percurso até sua cintura. Forçou o corpo para frente, se encaixando no meio das pernas dela, e a beijou no rosto.

Riza passou a respirar com dificuldade enquanto os beijos de Roy desciam. Apertou os lábios, tentando impedir qualquer som sair. Debateu-se, inutilmente, tentando se livrar do controle dele. Foi perdendo as forças... Estava com a mente tão distante que mal percebeu que ele havia soltado seus pulsos; apenas percebeu, pois sentiu as duas mãos apertarem seus seios os livrando do sutiã.

Ela gemeu, contra os lábios de Roy, que lhe beijava sofregamente. Com as mãos agora livres, o agarrou no ombro e na nuca, o forçando a ficar ali. Mordeu levemente seu lábio inferior, passou a língua neste, e o sentiu sorrir. Ele passou a língua no lábio superior dela e ela gemeu novamente. O som virando música aos ouvidos dele...

Ajoelhou na cama, para lhe abrir a calça. Abaixou esta, com a ajuda dela, e em seguida parou seus movimentos. Pôs as mãos no joelho dela e a olhou com carinho. Ela percebendo a mudança se ergueu, sentando-se a sua frente. Pousou uma das mãos dobre a dele e com a outra lhe acariciou o rosto. Não demorou para que ele sorrisse novamente.

- E depois de todo esse tempo eu ainda não me acostumei com a sua beleza. Acho que sou um idiota.

Ela riu enquanto voltava a se deitar, puxando-o para cima dela.

- Você sempre foi idiota, _Royzinho_.

- Hm... – Beijou-lhe rapidamente a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro, sugando a pele e deixando uma marca avermelhada. – Que falta de respeito com o seu superior...

Ela lambeu os lábios quando ele voltou a se ajoelhar, dessa vez sorrindo malicioso. Abriu a própria calça, a descendo aos poucos. Sem muito esforço, a jogou junto à pilha de roupa que começava a se formar ao lado da cama. Ela fechou as mãos no lençol e fechou também os olhos com força, quando ele voltou a se deitar em cima dela, apertando de leve seus seios contra o corpo definido.

- Talvez eu deva puni-la... – Roy manteve o sorriso ao vê-la abrir os olhos, agora escuros pelo desejo, enquanto abria levemente a boca. Aproximou os rostos, tendo o cuidado de manter uma distancia mínima entre suas bocas. A respiração entrecortada, o hálito quente dos dois passava a se mesclar. – O que acha, Riza?

- Acho que você está demorando demais, Coronel.

- Como queira, Tenente.

Cobriu a distancia entre os lábios, num gemido abafado. As mãos começaram a percorrer todas as curvas do corpo da loura; ela fazia o mesmo, apertando cada músculo dele com força. Ele girou o corpo, e começou a suspirar no momento que ela começou a beijar e morder cada pedacinho de pele do seu corpo que alcançava. Suas mãos percorriam em seus cabelos loiros, a incentivando a continuar. Quando viu que ela estava indo longe demais, cruzou suas pernas na dela e girou.

Abriu as pernas para que ele se acomodasse entre elas. Distraída pelos beijos lascivos dele em seu pescoço e pelas juras de amor murmuradas de maneira afoita, mal percebeu quando havia ficado completamente nua. Desceu suas mãos em direção aos quadris de Roy e tirou a boxer que ele usava; ele havia voltado a beijá-la, avidamente.

E foi com os lábios unidos que gemeram, quando se tornaram um só.

Ela abraçou seus quadris com as pernas. Ele pôs seus braços apoiados no colchão, mantendo o peso do corpo neles. Roy passou a se mover, rapidamente. Ela se viu tendo que segurar na cabeceira da cama para não bater a cabeça diante do ritmo dele. Tentava em vão manter-se quieta... Completamente em vão.

- Riza...

Ela abriu os olhos, puxou ar para os pulmões e se torceu um pouco quando ele atingiu um certo ponto dela. Sentiu uma mordida mais forte no seu seio esquerdo, que passaria a doer se não fosse aliviada pela língua dele. Um beijo em seu queixo, uma estocada mais lenta e profunda... Um puxão carinhoso nos cabelos, uma lambida na sua bochecha e uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha...

x-x-x

Ouviu o barulho do despertador parar rapidamente. Permaneceu de olhos fechados, apesar de sentir o corpo dele se separando do seu gentilmente. Ficou quieta, ouvindo os passos dele pelo quarto. O colchão afundou, do outro lado, e a fez presumir que ele estava colocando seus sapatos. Depois de longos minutos onde só os suspiros foram ouvidos, ela tremeu ao receber um beijo molhado na nuca; os fios de cabelo loiro agora presos na mão dele.

- Acorde preguiçosa.

- Hm... Eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

Ele riu.

- Quem você quer enganar? Você já está acostumada a acordar com os meus beijos...

Ela permaneceu novamente em silêncio. As lembranças da noite anterior lhe voltando à mente, a assustando. Virou o corpo na direção do dele, assustando-se ao vê-lo já pronto pra sair. Os olhos dela pareceram lhe entregar, já que Roy a abraçou repentinamente, mantendo o queixo apoiado na sua cabeça.

- Tome cuidado, por favor.

- Você também.

Ele beijou-lhe uma ultima vez e saindo da cama, jogou um relógio nesta. Riza viu que ainda era cedo, prova de que ele não queria os arriscar mais saindo com ela pro trabalho. Sentou na cama e puxou o lençol para cobrir-se. Ficou ali o vendo andar em direção a porta, como se fosse em um filme em câmera lenta. _Um passo, Dois passos_...

Sua contagem havia sido interrompida quando ele parou no batente da porta, permanecendo de costas. O coração bateu mais forte em seu peito e ela pode sentir um nó formando-se em sua garganta.

- Por trás de todo grande homem há uma grande mulher. Se eu perder você, Riza, eu nunca... nunca...

Um suspiro cansado. Uma respiração entrecortada. _Três passos, quatro passos_...

- Não pense que escapou de me dizer o que aconteceu com você na noite passada – A olhou por cima do ombro, e sorriu triste. – Até mais.

Riza deixou o corpo cair na cama. Puxou o travesseiro que mantinha a fragrância de Roy impregnada em si e tentou voltar a dormir por mais quatro horas. Em vão, _em vão_...

Minutos depois, Hayate pulou na cama. Agora que Roy havia ido, ele se deitou ao lado da dona. Ela permitiu sorrir enquanto se ajeitava melhor na cama, apertando mais o travesseiro contra o corpo.

- Ele realmente sabe a hora que simplesmente tem de aparecer, não é?

E depois de afirmar esse fato, conseguiu dormir.

* * *

**N/A:** Saiu uns três finais pra essa fic, sem brinks! HUSHUHUEUHSHU'

Obrigada de novo Shinoda, por me ajudar a escolher um deles e por me ajudar com o título de novo *-* Eu te amo. =D

Mih-chan, espero que tenha gostado! (L)

**Sabe, se você chegou mesmo até aqui, não custa nada deixar uma review. Você estará fazendo uma boa ação -fazendo uma criança feliz –q** -.


End file.
